Operation SWAN
by Zoe625
Summary: Star Wars And Ninjas. Join Samansa, Jiru, and Miffles the puffball as they go on countless adventures starting with the search for Pain, Jiru's Ex who wants to take over the world! can they stop him in time? Will Spock ever stop singing? ENJOY! :
1. Part I: The search for Pain

Today was the day. Today, Samansa was going to become a Jedi. She jumped on stage to receive her first lightsaber.

The Jedis and the Ninjas had been training along with each other and this was the key moment to sealing the truce.

Samansa climbed up the stairs to the stage and picks up lightsaber. She turned it on. It was light blue like her eyes. She looked in the audience at her ninja friend Jiru who was holding Miffles the little puff ball, because Miffles wasn't allowed on stage.

Samansa lifted the lightsaber up for everyone to see. Suddenly the man who had given her the first lighsaber came up behind her. She could see him clearly with his Elvis hair.

"You," She yelled.

**Miffles: *Presses pause* what the heck was that?**

**Me: The story!**

**Miffles: That's not how it happened!**

**Me: Well why don't you fix it.**

**Miffles: maybe I will!**

***To audience***

**This is how it **_**really**_** went.**

Samansa: OMG! NINJA ELVIS! *Jumps on stage wearing robe thing and rips out lightsaber* I thought I finished you off a long time ago!

Elvis/Ninja thing: *Whips out light saber* you thought you did. *Does a  
really cool lightsaber trick* bring it on!

Samansa: Oh it's ON!

Samansa and Elvis: *Epic Jedi fight*

Jiru: Miffles, distract Elvis.

Miffles: Got it!*Bite's Elvis in the leg*

Elvis: OWWWW!!!

Jiru: (sneaks up behind Elvis ninja thing)

.......HIIIIIIIYAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
(Jiru delivers a kick on the head to Elvis)

Elvis/Ninja thing: aha!!! So we meet again, Jiru!!

Samansa: (chops off front of Elvis' hair w/ lightsaber)

now that we all remember each other, *Sets hair one fire and throws behind her and kicks Elvis in the gut then punches his face and throws him across the room with the force which knocks him out and then police come in to arrest him * Have fun in PRISION!* Hi fives Jiru* nice work out  
there!

Jiru: (pretends to hi five samansa, then smoothes her hair) u too!!! (Gives Samansa a real hi five) You too Miffles. Thanks for the distraction. *High fives Miffles*  
who was that, anyways?

Samansa: an evil ninja Elvis. He works with the sith. He's evil.

Jiru: is the sith the place with dark paper or whoever that guy is??

Samansa: you reaaaaaally need to watch star wars. Reaaaaaally.

14 red ninjas with Elvis hair: *drop down from the ceiling*

Jiru: OH NO!!!! ELVIS HAS SENT REINFORCEMENTS!!! Hah! *Uses a shiruken to pin 1 to wall*  
HOW DO YA LIK ME NOW!!!!

Samansa: I got the leader. You take the other 13 weaker ones. *starts using force to throw leader (distinguished by his glasses) from wall to wall*

Jiru: climbs a small pole to the over walk above the stage* !!! *Jumps down from over walk. While she's falling, she throws poison darts at the other 13 ninjas.*

Samansa: *choking leader with the force.*

Jiru: *lands on another not fallen ninja's head, knocking him out. She starts jumping  
from head to head, hitting their pressure points as she goes*

Samansa: You should be honored. Your being killed by one of the most powerful Jedi's in the world.

Glasses: you are?

Samansa: YA! *whips out light saber* WHO SENT YOU? Elvis is in jail!

Jiru: *destroys evil ninjas in back round*

Glasses: *Smiles like an evil creeper* Darth Sith.

Samansa: NO! He's dead! I killed him myself with the phaser I got from Spock!

Glasses: Fine! it was Darth Vader.

Samansa: *Shakes head* Died in the sixth movie.

Glasses: uh...Darth Maul?

Samansa: HE DIED IN THE FIRST ONE! gosh!

Jiru: what does it matter?

Samansa: well, when the most powerful ninja and the most powerful Jedi are in the same room and someone tries to assonate them, it means they know where we are and that makes me nervous.

Jiru: Oh..... Well why don't we just take his glasses off and see who he is?

Samansa:................. *takes glasses off*

Jiru: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAASSSPPP!!!

Samansa: Don't tell me you recognize him.

Jiru: ........... Nope. But ya know what I do recognize? *holds up Glasses' wrist*

Samansa: A wrist communicator?

Jiru: Dude....... those are SOOOOOOO last season. Samansa and I actually have Bluetooth. *points to ear* See?

Glasses: *talking into wrist communicator* Uh.... boss? I think  
someone wants to talk to you.

Samansa: WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!

Mystery Person: *evil laugh* you naive children. Always wanting to play your little games.

Jiru: !!!!!!!!!!

Samansa: Do you know who this guy is?

Jiru: Oimgosh its Pain!!!!! Oh no this is worse than I thought!!!

Pain: Wait, Jiru? JIRU!!!

Samansa: Jiru who is this pain guy?

Jiru: Someone bad.

Pain: I can still hear you.

Samansa: Excuse ME! WERE IN A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!

Pain: Sheesh!

Jiru: Come on, we have to track this guy!

Samansa:*whispers* He can still hear us.

Jiru: *Takes wrist communicator off and stops it* happy now?

Samansa:*Nods* we can't just leave this guy here! He'll run away and  
go tell this pain guy we're coming. *Gasps* I have an idea!

Glasses: I am right here you know.

Jiru: SHHHHHH!!!! *To Samansa* what's your idea?

Samansa: *Pulls something out of the robe's pocket* this!

Thing: *Blinks*

Glasses: What is that?

Jiru: it's a puff ball.

Samansa: Her name is Miffles. I have more. They'll keep glasses here

Glasses: How?

Samansa: Poke Miffles

Glasses: Uh, ok. *Pokes*

Miffles: *SCREAMS ON THE TOP OF HER LUNGS*

Samansa: You just made her mad. She and her friends will pin you to this wall and Miffles might try to kill you.

Glasses: *Gulps*

Jiru: Come on let's go!

Samansa: *drops Miffles and other puff balls* Have fun! *lets go of glasses and runs out*

**Miffles: Also, you were already a powerful Jedi, there had already been a truce between the Ninjas and the Jedis, and you were the only people there. **

**Me: Fine. I didn't want to be vain! Yes I am one of the most powerful Jedis and I do know Spock. We've had many games of poker. That dude has an AWESOME poker face!**

**Miffles: Pa pa pa poker face pa pa poker face! *Dances to pokerface* **

**Spock: Hey Samansa, you want to come play Uno?**

**Me: sure! Why not? But I choose the tunes.**

**Spock: *Sings pokerface with muffles and sounds suspiciously just like lady gaga***

**Me:…uh, I'm gonna…leave…now. *Runs away as fast she can***


	2. Part II: Welcome to Tatooine

**Me: can I tell the story normally now?**

**Miffles: if I let you do it normally, you'll change the story!**

**Me: so that's a no. **

**Miffles: What do you think?**

**Spock: *Singing* Remember when. I caught your eye! You gave me rainbows, and butterflies! We did enjoy, our happiness. When it was over, I was such a mess!**

**Me: well he's gone crazy.**

**Miffles: it's from being around you. **

Part II

Samansa and Jiru: *on hover boards, heading back to Samansa's starship.*

Samansa: So who is Pain?

Jiru: Tell you later. Can I see the wrist communicator?

Samansa: * hands Jiru the communicator. Jiru and Pain start having a conversation in Japanese. The talking increases to yelling, which increases to screaming.*

Jiru: Okay, all done. *hands communicator back to Samansa* you should keep this. It might come in handy.

Samansa: TELL ME WHO HE IS!!

Jiru: Well, if you really wanna know, he's my ex. I dumped him, he had too many piercings.

Samansa: GEEZ HOW MANY BOYFRIENDS HAVE YOU HAD?

Jiru: *smiles* I've lived for a while. Anyway, he just says he wants me back so I could be protected when he takes over the world.

Samansa: AND YOU SAID???

Jiru: What do you think?

Samansa: Okay, okay. Do you know his plan?

Jiru: I used to be his girlfriend! What do YOU think?

Samansa: Well, what is it?

Jiru: *sigh* He's trying to control the moon by severing people's souls from their bodies (however that helps) so that there is eternal darkness.

Samansa: Oh, so he's a ninja?

Jiru: You know us ninja's sooooo well. :]

***Back on Samansa's Starship***

Kirk: Let's go to that yellow planet over there.

Samansa: Sorry Kirky, I need to go somewhere. *Pushes Kirk out of the captain's chair* Spock, set a course for Tatioone, warp factor 8

Jiru: Kirky?*Laughing*

Samansa: what? It's not like you can't be the only one with a boy friend. At least _my_ boyfriend isn't trying to take over the world.

Jiru: Sheesh!

Spock: were on our way.

Jiru: Why are we going to Tatioone?

Samansa: because, there's some people I think could help us. Starting with Han Solo and Chewbacca.

Jiru: Who?

Samansa: Never mind.

Spock: now entering Tatioone's atmosphere!

Jiru: wait, the U.S.S. Enterprise is you starship?

Samansa: What were you expecting? Apollo 13?

Jiru: *Folds arms and mutters to herself in Japanese, which make Uhura laugh cause she speaks all languages and Jiru gets mad and throws a tranquilizer in her neck*

Uhura: Uh! *Falls over unconscious*

Sanamsa: *Mutters* Nice to know you care about my crew. *Stands up* Come on Jiru, we've got to beam down.

Jiru: What? *follows Samansa in to the beam down room*

Scotty: *speaks with a thick Scottish accent* Ah, captain. Ready to beam down are ye?

Jiru: *Giggles at his accent*

Samansa: *Elbows Jiru* Yes.

Scotty: and who is this beauty? * Holds Jiru's hand* Montgomery Scott at your service my lady.

Jiru: *blushes* I'm Jiru.

Samansa: Uh, two to beam down Scotty.

Scotty: huh? Oh, yes.

Jiru: *Slips a piece of paper to Scotty*

Samansa: stand on one of these circles.

Scotty: Energize

Jiru: *Makes hand look like a phone and mouths 'Call me' as she beams down*

Samansa and Jiru: *walking around on Tatioone*

Samansa: What was that all about??

Jiru: Hey, he was H.O.T. HOT!

Samansa: *gives Jiru the "are you serious" face*

Jiru: Whaaat!

Samansa: *face palm*

Jiru: Humph. Anyways, what is this deserty place? AND WHAT THE HECK IS THAT RHINO THING???

Samansa: I told you, this is Tatioone. And that rhino thing is what people...err....things..... Ride on around here.

Jiru: OOOOOOH A HOUSE LETS GO IN! *starts walking in a dome shaped house*

Samansa: *slaps Jiru's arm* YOU CANT GO IN THERE!!! THAT'S SOMEONE'S HOUSE!!

Jiru: Oh.....ninjas don't have houses.

Samansa: That's nice. *rolls eyes* Well, here we are!

Something behind the girls: GROOWWWWLLL

Jiru: *screams and pulls out shiruken*

Samansa: DON'T!!! YOU DUMMY THAT'S CHEWBACCA!!!

Chewbacca: *smiles at Jiru and says something to Samansa in another language. Its strangely animal sounding*

Samansa: He told me to tell you that you hurt his feelings.

Jiru: WELL TELL HIM THAT IF SOMETHING CAME UP AND STARTED GR-

Samansa: Jiru, chillax.

Jiru: *folds arms* Humph.

Chewbacca: *makes more animal sounds*

Samansa: He says that Han Solo is out for a bit, but you can make yourself at home.

Jiru: Do we get to go in the house?!?!?!

Samansa: *face palm*

Jiru, Samansa, and Chewie: *walks into house*

Shmi: *looks up* Samansa!

Samansa: Shmi! *Hugs Shmi*

Jiru: Um, did i miss something?

Samansa: oh, Jiru, this is Shmi. Shmi, this is Jiru.

Shmi: Nice to meet you Jiru.

Jiru: Nice to meet you too.

Shmi: I got to go help in the kitchen, we can catch up later.

Samansa: Lookin forward to it!

Jiru: So who is she?

Samansa: You don't know? She's Anakin's mom.

C3PO: *Walks in* Hello, my name is C3PO. *Gasps* Samansa!

Jiru: AHH! ROBOT! *Gets shiruken out*

Samansa: Put that AWAY! C3PO is a _household_ robot. He would hurt a fly!

Jiru: You have the strangest friends. *Looks around* so this is a house.

Samansa: Yes. People live and sleep here. *Mutters* not that you would know. You were born in a barn.

R2D2: *Robot sounds*

Jiru: another robot?

Samansa: Hey, R2D2 is cool.

Jiru: Yea, he's kinda cute. *pats R2D2's "head"*

R2D2:*pulls out gun*

Jiru: *Pulls out shiruken*

R2D2: *Beeps*

Jiru: Okay, truce.

Samansa: You can understand him?

Jiru: I guess...Hey are there any couches?

Samansa: *glares at Jiru*

Han Solo: Samansa?

Samansa: Hey, Han.

Jiru: *Ahem*

Samansa: Oh, Han? This is Jiru. She's a ninja.

Han Solo: *says sarcastically* Pleasure.

Jiru: `SCUSE ME? *starts babbling angrily in Japanese*

Samansa: *turns to Jiru* He has a grudge against ninjas.

Jiru: *smiles* this will be fun.

Shmi: Oh Han, your home! Just in time for lunch.

Jiru: YES LUNCH!!! IS THERE SUSHI?

Shmi: No.

Jiru: Rice?

Shmi: Uhmmm, no.

Jiru: Does whatever you have taste good?

Shmi: If you like pizza, then, yes.

Jiru: *pumps fist* WOOT WOOT!

Samansa: Okay, back to Pain. Han Solo.....*explains whole story to Han Solo*

Han Solo: Okay, here's what you need to do.......

**Me: BUM BUM BUM!!!!!! **

**Miffles: What the heck are you doing?**

**Me: Making the dramatic music.**

**Miffles: where am I in that chapter?**

**Me: You are keeping Glasses busy. Don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter.**

**Miffles: Good.**

**Spock: Dooooooon't downloads this sooooooooooooooooong! The record store's where you belooooooooooong! You should BUY THE CD like you know that you should! But doooooooooooon't download this song!**

**Me: Scary Spock. **

**Miffles and Me: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Part III: Ninja School

**Miffles: Ok, So am I in this chapter?**

**Me: uh…yeah, Pshh! Always!**

**Miffles: I'm not in this chapter am I? **

**Me: No not at all. **

**Miffles: Gee I feel appreciated. **

**Spock: *Singing* I hate myself fooor loving YOOU! Can't break free from the things that you do!**

**Me: *Gasses Spock***

**Spock: *Falls over with a thwamp***

**Miffles: Why do you do things like that? Where did you get Knock-Out gas?**

**Me; OHMIGOSH! Did you hear that thwamp! Normal peoples make a thunk sound! **

**Miffles: Oy, why do I hang out with you?**

Samansa and Shmi: *Talking*

Shmi: But you just got here! You can't leave!

Samansa: don't worry, I'll send you messages and when were done, I'll come visit you and Ani.

Shmi: Promise?

Samansa: Jedi's promise!

Samansa and Shmi: *hugs*

Jiru: *watching from other room* Hmm.

Han: What are you doing?

Jiru: *turns fast and hits Han in the pressure point in surprise*

Han: *falls to the ground unconscious*

Jiru: *face palm* Why does this always happen?

C3PO: *Enters* Why are you spying on Samansa?

Jiru: No reason. *Sighs as she looks at Samansa* She has a lot of heart.

C3PO: Defiantly.*looks at Han unconscious on the floor* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HAN?

Jiru: don't worry, when he wakes up, I'll be LONG gone.

Samansa: *Enters* all right lets *see's Han* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HAN?!?!?!

Jiru: *Sigh* already have been over this!

Samansa: let's go. *To C3PO* Tell Han I said thanks.

C3PO: will do!

Shmi: bye!

Samansa: *takes out Star Trek communicator* Beam us up Scotty.

Jiru and Samansa: *Beam up*

Scotty: Welcome back Captain and My lady Jiru.

Jiru: *giggles*

Samansa: Jiru, let's go! We need to talk to Spock!

Jiru: huh, oh yeah. Got it let's go.

Samansa: Spock, we need you to trace where this call originated. Can you do that?* looks around* Where's Uhura?

Spock: Sick bay. *glares at Jiru*

Jiru: *Whistles inicoently.*

Samansa: Yeah right.

Spock: Captain, you might want to see this.

Jiru: Notice Kirk's not here.

Samansa: *avoids question* what do you have for me Spock?

Spock: I traced the signal, but it's coming from three different sources. One on Hoth, one at the Star Fleet Academy, and one in Japan.

Jiru: JAPAN?!?! Let me see that! *Takes screen thingy* OHMIGOSH! That's the ninja training school!

Jiru: Man... This is where i grew up! *Mutters to herself in Japanese*

Samansa: Spock, set a course for Japan.

Spock: Yes, captain.

Jiru: Omigosh Omigosh I wonder if Hidan is still teaching at the ninja academy....... *stares off into space with dreamy look in her eyes*

Scotty: Who is this "Hidan" guy? Is he taller than me?

Samansa: *face palm*

Spock: We're entering earth's atmosphere.

Samansa: Great. So Jiru.... do you think this Hidan guy could help us?

Jiru: Maybe. He is immortal.....

Spock: Well, here we are! We're right above where the signal is coming from.

Samansa: Well, Scotty, beam us down.

Scotty: Actually, I'm coming with on this one.

Samansa: Then who will beam us down?

Spock: I'll do it, I guess...

Jiru: Scotty, i think you should stay on the-

Scotty: No, I INSIST.

Spock: Energize.

Jiru: *Mutters in Japanese* Hidan won't be happy about Monty being with me... I mean Hidan is my boyfriend...

Samansa, Jiru, and Scotty: *Beam down in the middle of a circle of Ninja's with sharp spears and other ninja weapons pointed at them with a really hot Japanese man standing on the outside*

Samansa: uh, Jiru, a little help here!

Jiru: *Yells in Japanese*

Japanese Man: *Yells back*

Jiru: *yells some more*

Japanese man: *yells more*

Soldiers: *Put weapons away and bow to Jiru*

Jiru: *Bows*

Japanese man: *bows*

Samansa: *Does Vulcan fingers* Live long and prosper my friends!

Everyone: *Stares at Samansa*

Samansa: yeah, that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Japanese Man: Jiru, Nice to see you again.

Jiru: And you Sensei.

JM: *To Samansa* and you, A Jedi who knows the ways of the Vulcan. What brings you here?

Samansa: Well, uh, you see, it's kind of a long story.

JM: you will tell it to us over Sushi and Rice!

Jiru: Alright Sushi!

Scotty: when do we meet this...Hidan guy?

Samansa: Ooo! Do I detect some jealousy?

Scotty: i just want to see if this guy is taller than me.

Samansa: Don't worry Scotty. Everyone's taller than you!

Scotty: NOT TRUE!

**Me: Don't worry Scotty! We'll meet Hidan in the next chapter along with the return of MIFFLES!**

**Miffles: Are you sure? Last time you said that, you wound up postponing my arrival. **

**Me: How many times do I need to say sorry?**

**Spock: *Singing* Sorry seems to be the hardest word to SAY!**

**Miffles: none if you gas him again. **

**Me: Will do! Wait! Let me get my tape recorder!**

**Miffles: Why do you need a recorder?**

**Me: So I can record that thwamp sound and send it to Dr. Odd!**

**Miffles: Who is…What the…Never mind I'm not even going to ask.**

**Me: Ah here it is! *Comes back with recorder and gas* LET'S GET IT ON LIKE DIDDY KNONG!! *Gasses Spock and turns on recorder***

**Spock: *Falls over with a thwamp***

**Me: I got it! *Dances***

**Miffles: *face palm***

**R&R!!!!!**


	4. Part IV: Somethings Missing

**Me: When we last left our heroes, they were on the search for this mysterious man, Pain. They went to Tatooine to seek the help of Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookie. After Han told them what to do (and after **_**someone**_** knocked him out) our heroes went back to the U.S.S. Enterprise where they turned to Spock for the help to trace the signal on the wrist communicator. As it turns out, the communicator signal comes from three different places one of which was Jiru's old Ninja training school! With the accompaniment of Scotty, our two heroes are entering the place of Jiru's past.**

**Miffles: *Blinks* WTC?!?!?**

**Me: What?**

**Miffles: You REALLY need to get a life. **

**Spock: *Enters caring guitar and microphone and starts playing "life is good" by Stellar Kart* Life is good. Eternal life is beeeeetter! Life is good. Eternal life is Beeetter *Awesome guitar solo***

**Miffles: MAKE IT STOP!!!!**

**Me: *Grins* ROUND 3!!! *Pulls out random club and smacks Spock on the top of his head***

**Spock: *Falls to the ground with a Thwamp***

**Me: I just love that thwamp!**

**Miffles: *Facepalm***

Jiru, Samansa, Japanese Man, Scotty, and Everyone else: *walk into ninja academy lounge*

JM: Take a seat!

Everyone: *Everyone sits down on pillows*

Jiru: Oh! By the way, guys, this is my sensei, Wimiaru.

Wimiaru: *Bows* I am honored to meet someone who is so highly ranked among the Jedi.

Samansa: Awwwww, thanks. *smiles*

Ninja: Sir, we found this outside of the training room. *Holds up Miffles*

Samansa: MIFFLES!!!

Miffles: SAMANSA!!!!

Miffles and Samansa: *hugs*

Jiru: Well, what are we waiting for? BREAK OUT THE SUSHI!!!

Wimiaru: *hands Jiru plate of sushi*

Jiru: Ohhhhh, boy do I miss home.

A guy with no shirt, bleach white hair, and a three bladed scythe: *Walks in*

Jiru: *eyes light up* Hidan!!

Hidan: Jiru?

Jiru: *starts talking to him excitedly in Japanese*

Hidan: *starts talking excitedly to her in Japanese*

Scotty: *to Samansa* DARNIT!!!

Samansa: I told you he would be taller than you. *smirks*

Scotty: It's not just that, I mean how am i supposed to compete with him??

Miffles: That's true. He has an eight pack, and you have a...... what, zero pack?

Scotty: *glares at Miffles* I was going to say that she already knows him well.

Miffles: Oh........ Sorry.

Jiru: Hidan and I are going to the sparring room. I'll catch up with you guys later.

Wimiaru: I'll show you guys to your rooms.

Everyone: *goes to their rooms*

Wimiaru: It's already past curfew. Go to sleep, for we have much catching up to do in the morning.  
Samansa: WELL GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!!!! *smiles* I've always wanted to do that.  
***The next morning***

Gong: BONGGGGGGG!!!!!!

Samansa: *to Miffles* I guess that means breakfast.*Walks back to lounge *says to a random ninja guy* Say, have you seen Jiru? She's usually ALL FOR breakfast. Did something happen to her.....?

Miffles: It's Jiru! Something always happens to her.

Random Ninja Dude: *Starts babbling in Japanese*

Samansa: ME NO UNDERSTANDO!!!!

Miffles: *Sighs* which way to the sparing room?

Random Japanese Dude: *Points*

Samansa: got It.*Walks down the hall and opens door, then ducks as a ninja star flies over her head*

Miffles: Whew, close one!

Jiru and Hidan: *Fighting*

Samansa: *In Klingon* STOP!!!!

Jiru and Hidan: *Stop fighting and stare*

Samansa: Thank you and welcome to pissed off Jedi Airlines. Please keep you chairs in the upright position. If you can not work the oxygen masks right in front of your faces if we happen to gain pressure, you DNA does not deserve to be passed on. If you do not see these giant Neon signs that say **EXIT**, you deserve to die. Bathrooms are located in the back and drinks will be passed out soon. Thank you for flying on Pissed off Jedi Airlines enjoy your flight.

Hidan: *To Jiru* well I think she's pissed off.

Jiru: And slightly crazed. What time is it?

Samansa: Time to put down you pointy sticks and come eat food.

Jiru: AL RIGHT! FOOD! *Thinks* Pointy sticks?

Hidan: hey where's your short, fat, male friend?

Jiru: Hey, he's not fat.

Hidan: Sorry. Where is he?

Samansa: heck if I know!

Hidan: Come on, let's go.

Hidan, Jiru, Samansa and Miffles: *walk into lounge*

Jiru: Alright rice!!!

Samansa: Is that all you eat? Sushi and rice?

Wimiaru: Jiru, ah… I think we have a situation. *Starts talking to Jiru in Japanese*

Jiru: *looks alarmed*

Hidan: *Mischievous smile*

Samansa: COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?!?

Wimiaru: Come on, we have to hurry! Follow me.

Everyone: *follows Wimiaru*

Wimiaru: This is the room where the battle took place.

Room: *shirukens and darts stuck everywhere. There are a few scorch marks on the walls*

Samansa: What happened here?

Wimiaru: We suspect that your short friend was taken……by force.

Samansa: By force, or _the_ force?

Hidan: by force.

Jiru: He used his phaser.

Samansa: How can you tell?

Jiru: See those scorch marks on the wall? Those are from his phaser.

Hidan: Do you know where whoever took him could have gone?

Jiru: *Looks around, then fixes her eyes on something*

Hidan: You don't think…

Jiru: *Walks over to sewer drain*

Hidan: So they've reduced themselves to this.

Samansa: OKAY DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE?

Jiru: *Takes out shiruken. looks slightly different than her other ones. Places it in an indent on the sewer grate. The Japanese writing on the shiruken glows, and there is a metal noise of a door unlocking.*

Hidan: *lifts up grate*

Samansa: How is that supposed to help finding Scotty? Wait a second…… Did Pain take him??

Hidan: No. Someone much older, much wiser…….

Jiru: Tatoste.

Samansa: Pardon?

Jiru: Tatoste took him. He might…………

Hidan: Eat him?

Samansa: SAY WHAT?

Jiru: Uh, ha ha, funny story. Uhmmmm…. Ya see….. Well Tatoste is……

Hidan: A cannibal?

Samansa and Miffles: WHAT?!?!?!?

**Me: BUM BUM BUM!!!!!**

**Miffles: FINALLY! I'm in a chapter!**

**Me: Yeah. Hey where did Spock go? He's normally awake and unaware that I gassed him.**

**Miffles: Don't you remember? You gave Spock a concussion. He went to sick bay. **

**Me: So many people have gone to Sick Bay. **

**Miffles: It's your fault!**

**Me: Not true! **

**Miffles: yeah SUUUURE!**

***Silence***

**ME: I WANT SPOCK BACK!!!!**


	5. Part V: The Cat Burglar and the Cannibal

**Me: Alright, back to the story!**

**Miffles: Spock is back, but Uhura's neck is swelling up like a balloon!**

**Me: don't worry. Jiru's poison's swelling only lasts for a month. I'm sure Dr. McCoy will make it go down faster.**

**Miffles: You are **_**insane!!!**_

**Me: What? You thought I was **_**sane?!?!?!?!**_

**Spock: *Singing* you're making meee DIIIZY! My head is spinning! Like a WHIRRLWIND, It never ends!**

Miffles: So you're saying Scotty was taken by a ninja cannibal?

Jiru: *Nods* He is skilled in all things Ninja!

Samansa: *Idea* But is he skilled in all things Jedi?

Wimiaru: No, but he has bested many a ninja.

Samansa: I said Jedi.

Hidan: What's the difference?

Samansa: *Narrows eyes* what's the difference between a ninja and a man?

Hidan: a ninja is more agile, nimble, and quicker that any man. A ninja is a man with his skills high tuned so they can fight in a moment's notice.

Samansa: do you know what a Jedi is?

Hidan: A futuristic Swordsman.

Samansa: Based on that knowledge do you think you could take me down?

Hidan: Easily.

Miffles: *To Jiru* this is not going to end well.

Jiru: Five bucks say that Wimiaru won't be able to separate them.

Miffles: you're on

Samansa: Okay then, take me down.

Hidan: I can't do that. You're a girl.

Samansa: Funny, Darth Sith thought otherwise when he tried to kill me. And look where he is now.

Hidan: Fine. *Gets ninja stars and swords* Do you have a weapon?

Samansa: I'm a Jedi.

Hidan: Okay then. *spins and get two swords out during said spin*

Samansa: *turns on lightsaber and holds it straight up two inches away from her face*

Swords: *get cut in two*

Samansa: and I'm just getting started.

Samansa and Hidan: *Epic battle*

Jiru: this is DEFINATLY not going to end well.

Wimiaru: *Yells loudly* STOOOP!!!!!!

Hidan and Samansa: *Stops*

Samansa: *Turns off lightsaber * Sorry.

Jiru: uh! *Hands Miffles Five bucks* come on guys, think about Monty! We have to save him!

Hidan: *To Samansa* Sorry Samansa. *Bows*

Samansa: You've just pissed off a severely Hormonal Jedi. But I do forgive you. *Holds out fist for a fist bump* keep the peace my brotha!

Hidan: *Stares and raises an eyebrow*

Samansa: *Puts fist down* Well that was embarrassing. *To everyone* NOW LETS GO SAVE SCOTTY!

Everyone: *goes down through sewer drain*

Jiru: Daaaanggg..... It's dark. And it smells bad.

Samansa: *takes out lightsaber*

Miffles: Well, that fixes the dark, but what about the smell?

Wimiaru: We need to head that way.

Everyone: *follows Wimiaru*

Miffles: And you know this.....how?

Hidan: Uhmmmm, it's written all over the place.

Samansa: *to Miffles* In Japanese of course.

Miffles: *grumbles*

Samansa: Well, so how are we gonna beat this Tatoste person?

Wimiaru: Well, he is an all powerful ninja with a cult of rebellious novices at his disposal..... I am currently not sure.

Samansa: What do you mean, "At his disposal?"

Hidan: Well, he doesn't really care whether or not his "followers" survive or not.... mostly because he'll eat them if they die.....

Tunnel: *opens up to a big open cavern with a throne at the far end.

Cages hang from ceiling. All are empty except one.*

Jiru: Quick, hide behind that rock!

Everyone: *hides*

Miffles: Who's that guy in the dark robes? AND WHY DOES HE HAVE A  
LIGHTSABER?

Jiru: mmmmph!

Miffles: Excuse me?

Jiru: MMMMMMPH!

Someone behind the group: Ah, Jiru. How "pleasant" it is to see you  
again. Oh! You've brought some snacks. How "very kind" of you.

Everyone: *turns around to see a ninja holding Jiru with his hand cupped  
over her mouth.*

Ninja Thug: *drags Jiru away*

Person in dark robes: Well, let's get down to business, shall we?

Hidan: NO ONE MESSES WITH MY JIRU!

Tatoste: You come an inch closer and I will cut her head off and eat it for  
dessert.

Hidan: *Frustrated grunt*

Samansa: *Does Jedi Mind trick* you will let Jiru go.

Tatoste: please! I'm a Jedi too. That trick doesn't work on other Jedi's.

Samansa: Well, crap *Into Communicator* Spock, send down as Meany men as possible. Tell them to set phasers to kill!

Wimiaru: Attack!!

Ninjas: *start to fight*

Samansa: Let's go get Scotty!

Miffles: Let's try to get up to that cage.

Samansa: Miffles, do you mind if I throw you up there with my lock picking kit?

Miffles: well-

Samansa: Got it! *Give's Miffles Lock picking kit and throws her up into the air*

Miffles: Whoa! * Lands on the cage*

Scotty: *to other prisoner* what do you think it means when and Ex leaves a fake moustache at your house?

Miffles: Scotty!

Scotty: Miffles?

Prisoner: Miffles?

Miffles: Cap?

Scotty: Miffles? You know this guy?

Miffles: Cap is Samansa's boyfriend.

Scotty: I thought Kirk was.

Miffles: naw, he's her ex but he thinks they're still together.

Scotty: What kind of name is Cap?

Cap: short for Capricorn.

Miffles: Cap, take this lock picking kit.

Cap: Sweet.*takes kit and within five second has the door opened*

Scotty: WHAT?

Miffles: professional cat burglar.

**Me: EEExcilent! **

**Miffles: Oh no. your grinning like an evil person. WHO DIED?**

**Me: *Confused* no one died! Cap's finally in this story.**

**Miffles: ah yes. Cap, the professional cat burglar. Wha'd he steal you this time?**

**Me: a sapphire ring, and a dozen roses. **

**Spock: *Still singing* Almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that. Saaaaaid! Our song is a slamming screen door sneaking out late tapping on his a window when were on the phone and he talks real slow. Cause it's late and your mama don't know!**

**Miffles: MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: LET'S DO IT!!! *throws a pumpkin on Spock's head***

**Spock: *Falls to the ground with at thwamp***

**Me: OMG! I just LOOOOVE THAT THWAMP!!!!!!!**

**Miffles: a new way to knock someone out every time. *Sigh***


	6. Part VI: Scarifice

**Me: Yay! Next chapter! I'm on a ROLL!**

**Miffles: Alright! Here we GO! *Giggles like a insane person***

**Me: Oh no. OH NO! MIFFLES IS ON A SUGAR HIGH!!!!!**

**Miffles: Yeees master *Eye twitch***

**Me: Scary Miffles!**

Cap: You might know me better as The Wraith.

Scotty: You're…the Wraith? _THE_ Wraith?

Cap: Yeah. You know, the famous cat burglar that stolen many priceless goods that is wanted in Iceland, France, Canada, Afghanistan, Russia, Paraguay, and China. The same guy who is madly in love with the most beautiful Jedi ever. *pulls out cables and fastens portable winch to the cage bars then gabs Scotty* HOLD ON TIGHT! *Jumps and lands next to Samansa*

Samansa: Cap! When did you get here?

Cap: I tried to rob some diamond store that this guy owned. He captured me and threw me into that cage. When he threw Scotty in here I thought maybe you'd be somewhere around.

Samansa: You know I love adventure.

Cap: Of course you're the first one I see when I'm free.

Samansa: I love how you just drop out of the sky and surprise me.

Samansa and Cap: *Kiss*

Jiru: MMMMPH!

Samansa and Cap: *break apart*

Samansa: Sorry.

Tatoste: SHUT UP! *uses dagger to cut Jiru's neck a little, then dips finger in blood and licks it* mmmmm, delicious.

Samansa: Oh.....oh oh I think I threw up a little.

Cap: You ok?

Jiru: *Looks at something on ceiling*

Hidan: *smiles. Muttering under his breath* let the true form be unleashed!

Miffles: *screams*

Hundreds of puffballs: *come in screaming the same pitch. Jump on muffles making on giant puff ball the size of refrigerator, then inhales evil ninjas then burps*

Tatoste: You think I care about those men? Hah, I couldn't care less.

Evil Ninjas: *come rushing in*

Tatoste: Hold her down! *hands Jiru to ninjas* Now we can REALLY have some fun. *Uses force to make Hidan raise scythe* Now you don't want to hurt your friends. *makes Hidan walk towards Scotty* Now don't let them hurt each other!

Jiru: *breaks down in tears*

Samansa: *into communicator* WHERE IS THAT BACKUP?

Scotty: Oy, what are ya gonna do with that?

Hidan: GET OUT OF THE WAY!!

Tatoste: *makes Hidan start swinging his scythe*

Cap: *Pushes Scotty out of the way*

Cap: Scotty, get out of here!

Samansa: CAP!

Tatoste: *evil laugh*

Scythe: *comes down on Cap's chest*

Cap: *falls to the ground*

Samansa: *runs over* Cap.

Cap: *whispers something into Samansa's ear then goes limp*

Samansa: cap. *Cries*

Tatoste: Alright, a meal for later. Now who's next?

Deep voice from the throne: No one.

Tatoste: What? Who's there?

Deep Voice: Hello Tatoste, love what you've done with the place.

Jiru: *Muffled Gasp*

Tatoste: Pain.

Pain: yes, now let the girl go. You've already killed one for a meal.

Tatoste: Yes, sir. *Releases Jiru*

Samansa: *To Tatoste* You *Picks up light saber and runs over to Tatoste* MURDERER!

Pain: Stop.

Samansa: *Freezes in midrun*

Hiadan: How did you do that?

Pain: Something I learned from a Jedi friend of mine. I control her. She will do anything I say.

Jiru: AAAAAAAAH AH AH AH AAAAAAAAAAAAH *runs in circles*

Wimiaru: JIRU! Calm down. Remember your training.

Jiru: Yes, Wimiaru-sensei. *quick bow*

Scotty: *Picks up phaser*

Tatoste: Hah, I wouldn't do that, if I were you.

Hidan: Scotty, watch out!

Pain: *To Samansa.* Cut him in half.

Samansa: *Walks towards Scotty*

Jiru: *thinks to herself* why isn't Pain coming down for the battle? Hmmmmm...

Evil Ninja: *Sneaks up behind Jiru*

Jiru: *moves out of the way just in time to avoid the ninja's Tranquilizer* Thank you ninja instincts!

Hidan: Jiru, get out of there!!

Jiru: *moves to avoid blow from ninja* I gotta get somewhere where I can think... *jumps up and grabs onto lower hanging cage, then climbs on top and jumps to an upper hanging cage* Now at least I can think alone.

Miffles: Um, not so alone.

Jiru: Oh, hey Miffles.

Miffles: So he's one of your "puppeteer ninjas".

Jiru: Yup, and I just don't get it. If he can control her to do whatever he wants, then why not me, or anyone else too? If he could conquer Samansa's heavily guarded mind, then he could probably control all of us at once.

Miffles: And why did he tell the ninjas to let you go? Wouldn't it be easier with you out of the picture?

Jiru: *eyes light up* I got it! *jumps down from cage and runs behind Pain*

Pain: Now what do you think you're doing?

Jiru: *stabs Pain with a shiruken*

Pain: *explodes into a black cloud of dust*

Jiru: That's not the real Pain. That's his shadow minion.

Samansa: Uhhhhhhhgggg what happened?

Hidan: If that's his shadow minion, then he only has 30% of the real  
Pain's total chakra.

Miffles: So real Pain is 70% more powerful?

Jiru: *nods*

Samansa: SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!

Wimiaru: You're mind was being controlled by Pain.

Samansa: Only me?

Wimiaru: *Nods*

Samansa: So what's different from my mind than all of yours?

Wimiaru: well, let's see. *Puts hand on one side of Samansa's face and closes eyes*

Samansa: What's he doing? *swats his hand away*

Jiru: He's seeing into your mind.

Samansa: Well I don't like it.

Wimiaru: I see anger, despair in you.

Samansa: You stupid ninjas! You attack a shadow evil person, look into other people's mind but don't care that an innocent man is dead!

Jiru: Samansa, calm down.  
Samansa: *Voice gets louder until she's yelling* I'm not gonna calm down! I want an explanation!

Miffles: Samansa, relax! Why do you think Pain could control you? You have anger that just explodes! What would Yoda say?

Samansa: *Opens mouth to say something then closes. Closes eyes and bows her head* Your right. I've got to control this. *looks at Tatoste* what are we going to do with him?

Hidan: probably throw him in prison.

Samansa: good. *to Jiru* Will you make sure Cap has a decent burial?

Jiru: *Nods*

Wimiaru: Actually Jiru, you can't.

Jiru: why not?

Wimiaru: look.

Jiru and Samansa: *Look towards Cap's body then gasp in shock*

Samansa: It's not there!

Jiru: where'd it go?

Hidan: I have no idea.

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!!!**

**Miffles: Ok, I'm slightly sane now. But I'm still kind of crazy, loco and just a Liiiiitle bit Creepy.**

**Me: You got that right!**

**Miffles: Keeping it real!**

**Me: Oh you know it!**

**Miffles: I not only walk the *realizes what she doing* GAH! I HATE BEING IN YOUR HEAD!!!**

**Me: I love you to!**

**Spock: *Singing* I used to be a renegade! I used to fool around! But I couldn't take the punishment! And had to settle down! Now I'm playin it real strait! And yes, I cut my hair! You think I may be crazy! But I don't really care! Because I can tell what's goin on! It's Hip to be Square! **


	7. Part VII: Star Fleet Academy

**Me: Alright! Let's do this!**

**Miffles: I'm completely sane now! **

**Spock: *Singing sounds like hundreds of people singing* HAAAAALELUJAH! HAAAAALELUJAH!**

**Miffles: MAKE IT STOP!**

**Me: *Hold out three cards* pick a card first.**

**Miffles: Fine! *Picks a card***

**Me: read it**

**Miffles: *reads***

**Me: Out loud.**

**Miffles: *Reading* Toss into a crowd of fan girls. *looks at me* what?**

**Me: Got it! *tosses Spock into a large crowd of fan girls***

**Fan girls: SCREAM!!!!! *Tear Spock's clothes and do things fan girls do***

**Miffles: Nice.**

**Me: duuuuude. That's better than any thwamp!**

Tatoste: Uhmmmm, well, ha ha, ya see...funny story.....

Samansa: You ATE Cap's BODY? *takes out lightsaber*

Hidan: Samansa, NO!

Samansa: *looks at Hidan*

Jiru: *takes lightsaber and turns it off*

Wimiaru: We might need to question him. We need him ALIVE.

Samansa: *starts crying* Now Cap can't even have a proper burial.

Jiru: This isn't something we can change or undo.

Hidan: There is no use dreaming about what could have been.

Samansa: YOU NINJAS ARE ALL THE SAME!

Miffles: See! Your anger is your downfall.

Samansa: WELL I DONT CARE! CAP IS DEAD! *grabs lightsaber from Jiru and turns it on* AND NOW I HAVE TO KILL THIS TERRIBLE MAN!

Tatoste: PLEASE! MERCY!

Samansa: MERCY THIS! *swings lightsaber*

Jiru: I didn't want to have to do this.... *hits a series of pressure points on Samansa*

Samansa: *Falls over* Hey, I can't move!

Jiru: I didn't want you knocked out, but I couldn't let you kill Tatoste. It'll wear out after about an hour.

Wimiaru: I'll carry you back to your ship.

***Back on the Enterprise***

Jiru: Are you sure you can't come with us, Hidan?

Hidan: My place is at the Academy. Come visit soon, okay?

Jiru: *hugs Hidan*

Scotty: *clenches fists*

Hidan and Wimiaru: *exit ship*

Samansa: There's just one thing I'm wondering.

Miffles: What's that?

Samansa: When I called for backup, why didn't anyone show up?

Spock: *stumbles in panting* There's something wrong *pants* in the sick *pants* ward. *collapses*

Jiru: Great. Juuuuust greeeaaat.

Samansa: Well, this day couldn't get worse. Let's go.

Jiru, Samansa, Scotty, and Spock: *run to sick bay*

Spock: That man appeared and started claiming that he needed to find you Captain.

Samansa: what man?

Dr. McCoy: The one that's unconscious and strapped to the table!

Spock: how did you manage to knock him out?

Dr. McCoy: knock out gas. Got it from a friend. *to Samansa* do you recognize him?

Samansa: *Walks over to the table, then gaps, hugs the body and starts crying*

Jiru: who is it?

Spock: We don't know, but apparently the captain does.

Jiru: *walks over* Oh my gosh! Is that?

Samansa: It is!

Person: *wakes up* Uh, I can't feel my feet! *Realizes he's strapped to the table* what the?

Samansa: Don't worry. You're with me.

Spock: Who is that?

Jiru: His name is Capricorn. He was presumed dead, that Tatoste ate him.

Cap: Well, he thinks he did. You see, *Pulls shirt open* Nothing can get through this.

Jiru: a bullet proof vest!

Cap: not just bullet proof. Its laser, sword, and fire proof. Perfect for a cat burglar. I used a blood bag to fake my death.

Samansa: *smacks him across the face REALLY hard* YOU JERK!

Cap: *In shock* ow! You pack a punch.

Samansa: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERN'T REALLY DEAD?!?!?!

Scotty: *To Dr. McCoy* ye might need some more knock out gas.

Dr. McCoy: Don't worry. I got plenty.

Cap: I knew that if you thought I was really dead so would everyone else.

Jiru: but why did you play dead?

Cap: mainly, for means of escape.

Jiru: how did you make Tatoste think he ate you?

Cap: *to Samansa* take the left pocket on my belt off.

Samansa: *takes pocket and opens it* a memory manipulator?

Cap: State of the line.

Samansa: I'm still mad at you.

Spock: Interesting. But how did you get here?

Cap: Scotty gave me his communicator. Well, actually...

Samansa: He stole Scotty's communicator.

Scotty: No he didn't! I still have my…*Looks for communicator* what …where's my communicator?

Cap: *Takes something out of a pouch* Here *holds Communicator*

Scotty: *takes communicator while blushing*

Spock: I see. Now what shall we do with him?

Samansa: Cut him loose I guess. *To Dr. McCoy* Sorry to have bothered you Doctor.

Dr. McCoy: It's okay. Now, I've got to go tend to other patients. *looks at Jiru* Like Uhura.

Jiru: I'm gonna…Check out those signals again.

Spock: I'll come with you.

***Back in the main room***

Spock: Well, the next signal is coming from the Star Fleet Academy.

Jiru: Well lemme guess. That's where people become Jedi.

Cap: No.

Samansa: That's where people learn to become people like Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, and Scotty. But Yoda does come here sometimes. *To Sulu* Sulu, set a course for Star Fleet Academy!  
Sulu: Yes Captain.

Spock: *into microphone* Star fleet, this is the Enterprise. Requesting permission to land.

Microphone: Permission granted.

Enterprise: *lands*

Cap, Samansa, Jiru, and Scotty: *Come out*

Samansa: Yes! Yoda is here!

Pike: Welcome back Samansa!

Other people in Star Fleet uniforms: *do Vulcan fingers*

Samansa: I am at HOOOOME here!

Miffles: Yay they have good food here!

Jiru: I luvs me some goooood food.

Yoda: Comes here who does?

Jiru: Hey, I'm Jiru. Ninja.

Pike: Hello, I'm Christopher Pike. Maybe might be able to teach you something here!

Jiru: Sweet.

Yoda: Back Samansa Welcome! Glad to have you here we are.

Jiru: *whispers to Samansa* Crazy gnome at 4 o clock!

Samansa: That's Yoda.

Jiru: Oh. What's wrong with how he talks?

Yoda: Explain later I'll will. With me come.

Jiru: Wait, we're going inside that metal monster?

Samansa: Yeah, what's the big deal?

Jiru: I've always been weary of technology....

Scotty: I'll hold your hand.

Jiru: *giggles and takes his hand*

Scotty: *mouths to Samansa* Score!

Samansa: *Laughs*

Cap: Want to hold my hand?

Samansa: Don't I always? *Takes Cap's hand*

Jiru, Yoda, Samansa, Scotty, and Cap:*enter Academy*

Students: *stare at Jiru and whisper*

Jiru: Uh, hello?*to Samansa* is there a problem here?

**Me: YAY! Cap's back!!!!**

**Miffles: I knew you'd never leave him dead.**

**Me: DUH!!! I love Cap. **

**Miffles: You are so weird!**

**Me: What is it with you and stating the obvious?**

**Spock: *singing* ****Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know. Something I don't know, something I don't know. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
something I don't know. Something I don't know. How many inches in a mile. What it takes to make you smile. Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.**

**Miffles: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NOT SELENA!!!! ANYTHING BUT SELENA!!!!!!!**

**Me: *Holds out three cards***

**Miffles: *Picks one* Push down stairs. NOW DO IT!**

**Me: Will do! *Pushes Spock down a million story stair case.***

**Spock: *Falls* OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!!!!**

**Miffles: You know, I kind of like that sound. **

**Me: I knew you would.**


	8. Part VIII: Serch for the Signal

**Me: SOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO.**

**Miffles: Well, you're bored.**

**Me: Well, not really. Well, Chapter eight is HERE!**

**Miffles: Well, I think your Odd.**

**Me: Well, I'll be sure to tell Dr. Odd.**

**Miffles: Well, You are SOOOO WEIRD!**

**Me: Well, I KNOW right?**

**Warning: There is a bit of Kissing, but not much!**

Samansa: No problem. You just look really different.

Cap and Samansa: *start to run out while their talking*

Cap: Don't worry. Just avoid the green girls. They're creepy!

Samansa: Food's coming in a minute!

Cap: Don't touch the floating cars! Yoda will kill you!

Samansa: If you have questions, ask Pike!

Jiru: where are you going?

Cap: Somewhere!

Cap and Samansa: *Leaves the room*

Jiru: Well, now what?

Miffles: Now...WE GET FOOD!!!!

People: *Come in holding trays of food*

Jiru: Oh. My GOSH! PIG HEAVEN!!!! *starts to eat a bunch of food*

Scotty: Well, you got a healthy appetite.

Jiru: Yeah.

Galia: *Walks in and takes some food* Hello.

Jiru: whoa. What's with the green skin?

Scotty: Uh, Jiru, let's take our food outside.

Everyone: *goes outside*

Jiru: So, what are we going to do here?

Miffles: Well, Samansa's got us some rooms.

Jiru: yeah, where'd she go anyways?

Scotty: I don't know.

Miffles: Do you guys want to check out where the signal came from?

Jiru: that would be a good idea.

Scotty: *hands Jiru a blue see through screen with a layout of the Academy and a little yellow dot blinking* that dot it where the signal is coming from.

Jiru: Well, let's go then!

Jiru: *running down halls* okay the signal says to head that way.

Miffles: okay then head that way.

Jiru: well I don't know if we should do this without Samansa.

Miffles: Just walk.

Jiru: Now where did Scotty get off to now?

Miffles: He said he had to go to the bathroom. He'll catch up with us later.

Jiru and Miffles: *reach the end of a long dark hallway*

Jiru: Well here's where the signal's coming from! *pushes door open*

Guys in a robes: * talking*

Guy in robe 1: He said to lure them here, and then take them to him.

Guy in robe 2: Are you absolutely positive we can't kill them here?

Guy in robe 1: 1000% sure.

Jiru: Uhmmmm were you just talking about me?

Miffles: *Tutts* Gossip is not good.

Guys in robes:!!!!!!!!!!

Guy in robe 1: *Runs and closes door*

Jiru: Big mistake! Ninjas have excellent night vis-

Guy in robe 2: *gags Jiru*

Jiru: NNNGGGHH *Kicks guy 2 in the face* Ugh, wash your hands for once!

Miffles: *squeezes under door* I'll go get help!

Jiru: Okay, I'll keep these guys busy.

Guy 1: *Turns on lights*

Jiru: AAAAAH MY EYES!!!

Guy 2: *Ties Jiru to a pole* Say, your kinda cute. Once this is all over, wanna grab some lunch?

Jiru: Bleeeaaa- I mean sure! *Thinking* can I use this to my advantage?

***With Cap and Samansa***

Samansa and Cap: *Kissing in a dorm room*

Samansa: This was perfect. Reenacting out first date. The dinner, the roses, now this!

Cap: I know how to do it.

Samansa: Yes you do.

***With Miffles***

Miffles: *walks up to Pike* PIIIIIIIIIIIKE!!!!!!!

Pike: What the?

Miffles: PIIIIIIIIIIKE! I need to know where Samansa isssss!!!

Pike: Who are you?

Miffles: I'm Miffles. Remember?

Pike: Ah yes. I remember you! You bit Spock's leg.

Miffles: Uh, yeah. Listen, I need to know where Samansa is.

Pike: Room 44, on the fourth floor.

Miffles: her old room?

Pike: knock first.

Miffles: got it! *Runs up stairs to room 44 and squeezes under the door and sees Samansa and Cap* WHAAAAAAT THE HEEEEECK?!?!?!?!

Cap and Samansa: *break apart*

Samansa: Miffles! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT KNOCKING?!?!?!?!

Miffles: never mind. Listen, Jiru went looking for the signal and she got kidnapped by evil guys in robes!

Cap: Jedi's.

Samansa: Come on let's go. *Pulls coat on*

Cap: *Put's cut burglar belt on* let's do this.

Samansa: *Picks up Miffles* Where's Scotty?

Miffles: He went to the bathroom. He said he meet us later.

Cap: It's later. *Runs into the guys bathroom*

Samansa: *Puts ear to the door. Hears shouting, a door breaking, Fighting, and a toilet flushing.*

Scotty and Cap: *come out*

Scotty: Sorry, let's go look for this signal.

Samansa: forget the signal! Let's look for Jiru! Miffles, take us to the room!

Miffles: *Goes downstairs, down a couple halls and stops at one door.* in here!

Samansa: Cap, hand me your hearing device.

Cap: *hand over device*

Samansa: *Puts device on door*

Scotty: you've got everything in that belt!

Cap: I like to think so.

Device: *Branches out into a circle with a little speaker in the middle*

Voice 1: So who's left?

Voice 2: Well, there's Montgomery Scott, Samansa, the puff ball, and some guy named Capricorn Elders

Voice 3: *Muffled by a gag* MGFFF!

Voice 1: Oh, Shut up!

Voice 2: Hey, don't say that to a girl!

Voice 1: She's not a girl! She's a Ninja!

Voice 2: What's the difference?

Voice 1: I…Well...uh...I don't know! Just shut up!

**Me: PENGUINS EAT FAT EXPLODING SQURRILS!**

**Miffles: …What?**

**Me: I'm playing the one word game with my friend! If**

**Friend: I**

**Me: Jumped**

**Friend: With**

**Me: a Penguin**

**Friend: NO! THAT WAS TWO WORDS! YOU MUST SUFFER FOR YOUR CRIMES! *Throws Me into a pit filled with Squirrls.***

**ME: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOT THE SQUIRRILS!!!! ****ANYTHING**** BUT THE SQUIRRILS!!!!!**

**Friend: Anything?**

**Me: ANYTHING!!!**

**Friend: Okay! *Takes Me out of the pit and duck tapes Me to a chair and put the chair in front of a stage decorated with weird Pink decorations.***

**Spock: *Walks out wearing stupid clothes and a blond wig. Starts to sing sounding just like the actual singer* YOU GET THE BEEEEEEST OF BOTH WORLDS! CHILLIN I TAKE IT SLOW THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW! YOU GET THE BEEEEEEST OF BOTH WORLDS! MIX IT ALL TOGETHER AND YOU KNOW THAT IT'S THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!**

**ME: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Friend: MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Miffles: What did you say your name was?**

**Friend: Kaiju.**

**Miffles: *Bows at Kaiju's feet* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!**

**Kaiju: No Problem!**


	9. Part IX: Pain

**Me: Here's the next chapter! *tosses chapter to the fan girls***

**Fan girls: *Attack the chapter. Tearing its clothes, begging for autographs, kissing and stealing locks of hair for creeper scrap books***

**Miffles: wow. You are really bored aren't you?**

**Me: Sort of. I have the next chapter, so that exciting!**

**Miffles: you and your easy to please life!**

Samansa: So Jiru's in there.

Voice 3: MMMGGFFFFMMFFFGGGG!

Voice 2: I think she wants to breathe.

Voice 1: What if she screams?

Voice 2: Alright, if we let you go, you won't scream?

Voice 3: MMMMHMMMMM!

Sound: *cloth being untied*

Scotty: Geez, that listening device is really hi-def.

Capricorn: Well, duh! How else am I supposed to hear people when they're whispering the combination to a safe?

Scotty: A very valid point.

Samansa: Well, what are we supposed to do?

Voice 3: *breathes hard* Phew. If you let me outta here, I'll go on a date with you.

Voice 2: OKAY! *starts untying ropes*

Voice 1: *Slaps Voice 2* NO you idiot! We have to wait for HIM to come!

Scotty: Remind me to get some rope when we get on back on the Enterprise.

Miffles: *Face palm*

Cap: That girl has a way with guys....*evil smile*

Samansa: Don't you get any ideas.

New voice: "Him" is here.

Miffles: That's Pain. Or a shadow minion of Pain.

Scotty: How do you know?

Miffles: I never forget a voice.

Pain: Let's get started here.

Voice 3: *screams of pain*

Pain: HOLD HER DOWN!

Voices 1 and 2: Yessir!

Voice 3: *extra loud blood curdling scream*

Scotty: We have to go in there!

Cap: I wonder what he's doing to her....

Samansa: Whatever it is, it must hurt. She's been trained to ignore pain.

Miffles: What I don't understand is why no one has heard her screams.

Cap: Easy. Soundproof room.

Scotty: That's it. I'm going in there!

Samansa: Scotty, no!

Scotty: *Bursts into room and shoots everyone in sight with his phaser*

Samansa, Miffles, and Cap: *run into room*

*Pain is standing with his fingers on Jiru's temples*

Jiru: Scotty, get out of here!

Cap: *Throws small bombs at Guys in robes 1 and 2*

Bombs: *explode*

Cap: They'll be out for at least an hour.

Samansa: *Hits Pain with her lightsaber*

Pain: *explodes into more black dust*

Samansa: ANOTHER shadow minion??

Jiru: *faints*

Scotty: *Picks up Jiru*

Miffles: C'mon, let's get out of here!

Samansa: Cap, put some of that black dust in a jar or something.

Cap: got it!

***In Jiru's room***

Scotty: *lays Jiru on her bed*

Jiru: *eyes flutter open* .....Wha?

Scotty: It's okay. Everything will be okay.

Yoda: Going on in here what is?

Samansa: He says "what is going on here?"

Cap: Jiru was taken by two evil Jedi.

Samansa: When we came in, Pain was holding Jiru's temples.

Yoda: *looks alarmed* could be bad this.

Samansa: This could be bad.

Yoda: *holds Jiru's temples* is bad this.

Samansa: What's wrong?

Yoda: *explains something to Samansa*

Samansa: Oh no.

Miffles: What happened?

Samansa: Pain was flowing some of his energy into Jiru. He might use her as a weapon. We don't know how much power, she holds, but we have to get her into training. She needs to be able to block out Pain making suggestions to her.

Scotty: So Pain is in her head?

Samansa: Part of him is.

***Minutes later after Jiru's brain doesn't feel like it's on fire and can understand words***

Jiru: So basically, Pain might use me as a weapon?

Samansa: yeah. We think there could be a chance he could come out in you. Take over your body. We're talking about whether we want you to stay here or go to Naboo.

Jiru: is that where people train to be Jedi's?

Cap: Sort of. There's no real training place. But Naboo is where the Jedi Council meets. We're going to go there tomorrow.

Samansa: Miffles, Scotty and You are going to stay here. You have all of Star fleet looking after you. Plus Yoda.

Jiru: Okay. Gosh. My head hurts.

Samansa: Yoda said that you're going to have some bad headaches. Just drink some water and you should be fine.

Jiru: *nods* yes Mom. I promise to brush my teeth every night, eat all my vegetables, stay away from pointy objects, and clean my room.

Samansa: Good. Now go to bed. You've had plenty of trauma for one day. Good night.

Jiru: 'Night.

Cap and Samansa: *Leave*

Cap: we should start packing. We have to get to Naboo tomorrow.

Samansa: Got it. I tell the Enterprise to leave us a shuttle.

Cap: *kisses Samansa on the cheek* night.

Samansa: Night!

***Next Day***

Scotty: *Knocks on Jiru's Door* Jiru? Can I come in?

Jiru: Come in

Scotty: Brought you breakfast!

Jiru: *laughs* Scotty, I'm not Sick.

Scotty: Sorry, thought you'd want something to eat.

Jiru: it's ok. I love it.

Miffles: Morning everyone!

Jiru: morning Miffles.

Miffles: And how is everyone this fine day?

Jiru: Well I'm fine. You know, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a movie or something tonight.

Scotty: I'm free.

Miffles: I'm cool.

Jiru: Sweet! So uh, how about Lovely Bones? I've heard it's a good one.

Scotty: Cool! *looks at Jiru* Jiru, are you sweating?

Jiru: You know it does feel kind of hot in here. Can you open the...*Puts hand up to her fore head and closes her eyes* the *Winces from pain in her head. Starts screaming. Then faints*

Scotty: JIRU!!! *searches for a pulse then sighs when he finds one.* Thanks goodness!

Jiru: *eyes shoot open and she starts gasping for breath*

Miffles: Jiru! Are you okay?

Jiru: *Nods. Starts breathing heavily. When she's breathing normally, give a huge grin* actually, I've never felt better. You guys go ahead I'll catch up with you later.

Scotty: are you sure?

Jiru: yeah, I want to do something's here first.

Miffles: okay, come on Scotty.

Miffles and Scotty: *leave*

Jiru: *looks in a mirror. Her eyes turn a fiery color then go back to the normal shade of green.* never better.

Jiru/Pain: *Smiles* Now that I have the girl under my control, what shall I do?

Jiru: *holds head in hands* Aughhh....no......get out of my head......

Jiru/Pain: Be quiet. First, to get some information. *walks out of room and down to the astronomy lab* Perfect. *smiles* now when is the next solar eclipse....*starts searching on a holocomputer*

***Meanwhile***

Miffles: Hey, Jiru just walked down the hallway.

Scotty: Maybe she had to go to the bathroom.

Miffles: I'm not so sure. I'm going to follow her.

Scotty: Okay, but when she's in the bathroom.....

Miffles: Whatever. *starts following Jiru*

Scotty: Okay, okay, I'll come with.

Miffles: *smiles* but what is she's in the bathroom?

Scotty: Shut up!

Scotty and Miffles: *Reach astronomy lab*

Miffles: *sees Jiru looking up the moon on her holocomputer* I wonder why she cares about the moon......

Scotty: Yeah.......

Miffles: I'm going to go ask. *goes up to Jiru* Hey, whatcha need with the moon?

Jiru/Pain: Oh, nothing. Just seeing when the next solar eclipse is.

Miffles: Oh, why?

Scotty: Yes, Jiru. Why? Maybe you were thinking of watching a solar eclipse with me? You know, like a date?

Jiru/Pain: Uhmmm no. Scotty, um, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I think you're a freak, and I would NEVER EVER go out with you.

Scotty: Well, if that's how it is.

Miffles: Well that was really mean!

Jiru: Miffles.......

Jiru/Pain: *says quietly to Jiru* I thought I told you to BE QUIET!

Jiru: Miffles......get.......help......... *falls to the ground screaming*

Miffles: We need a doctor!!!! *screams* YOOODAAAAA!

Yoda: *comes bursting through the door* a problem there is?

Miffles: Yeah, it's Jiru again!!! Pain has taken over her body!!!

**Me: BUM BUM BUMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Miffles: Ooooo. Suspense! I like it.**

**Me: OMG I SAW AVATAR AND IT WAS AWESOME!!!!!! The plot was kind of cheesy and pagan. BUT THE MOVIE WAS AWESOME!!!! SEE IT IN 3-D!!!!!!! IT'S ****AWESOME****!!!!**

**Miffles: Yeah, she's right. Unfortunately it was **_**quite**_** Pagan.**

**Me: yeah, that's why my dad wrote a paper called Avatar was Pagan and Boring.**

**Miffles: But he said it was a great visual picture!**

**Me: It was an AMAZING visual picture!!! We're also watching Yes Man. It's kind of stupid. But what was really funny was that when we first started it yesterday, it was Jim Carey's **_**and**_**Zooey Deschanel's****birthday (The two main characters). I was laughing. OH THE IRONY! IT'S TOO MUCH!!!!!**

**Miffles: Yeah, it was pretty funny.**

**Spock: *Singing* MAKE 'EM LAUGH! MAKE 'EM LAUGH! EVERYONE IN THE WORLD WANTS A LAUGH!**

**Miffles: I'm going to do this one myself! *Screams at a high pitch***

**Hundreds of other puffballs: *Come in screaming at the same pitch jump on Miffles and make one giant puff ball* **

**GPB: RAWR!!!!!**

**Spock: *Screams like a little girl and faints.***

**Hundreds of other puff balls: *Jump of and go away***

**Miffles: all in a day's work!**


	10. Part X: The Pirates

**Me: CHAPTER 10! DEIZ AMIGO! NUMBER EX! I am on a ROLL!!!!!!**

**Miffles: Well then. You're off your rocker.**

**Me: SHHHH! This is where Yvaine professes her love for TRISTEN!!!**

**Miffles: *To audience* we're watching "Stardust". **

**Me: It's my FAV MOVIE!!! Right up there with "Aquamarine"!!!!**

**Miffles: I like the chorus of dead ghosts. They're funny. I like them!**

**Me: I like Yvaine. She's my favorite. I also like Captain Shakespeare. I also like Tristan hair. It's cool.**

**Miffles: You like everyone's hair!**

**Me: not true. I hate *thinks* Nope your right. I like everyone's hair. **

**Miffles: and now Yvaine is glowing to kill the witch. Dude she glows really bright.**

**Me: MY EYES!!!**

**Spock: *Singing* BLIIIIIIIIIINDED BY THE LIGHT!!!!REVED UP LIKE A DEUCE! ANOTHER RUNNER IN THE NIGHT!!!!!**

**Me: AWWWWWW!!!! NOW THERE KISSING!!!!!!!**

**Spock: Uhh…I'm going to leave. *Leaves***

**Me: hey, we found a way to shut him up without mortally wounding him!**

**Miffles: maybe we can try that instead!**

***Silence***

**Me and Miffles: *Bursts out into Laughing really hard* **

**Me: OH! That's a good one!**

**Miffles: Ok, here's the story! *Still laughing* OW! My sides hurt! *keeps laughing***

***At the Jedi Council***

Samansa: As you can see, we don't know what to do with this girl.

Cap: We presume she's dangerous and need training to control it.

Samansa: But she is my best friend.

Mace Windu: do you have any ideas?

Cap: We don't know. We're open to ideas.

Member 1: Why don't we chain her in prison until we destroy this Pain guy?

Member 2: What if we put her on the rebel base in Hoth. When we get rid of Pain, we can pick her up.

Samansa: No. both of those ideas I won't allow. In Prison Pain could make her miserable with the pain he can put into her body if she had no control. On Hoth he could kill her. All he has to do is make her sit outside with no heat protection.

Member 3: What If we brought her here? We could look into her mind and see what's there. Maybe we can find someone to help get it out.

Other members: *Mutters of agreement*

Mace Windu: Are we decided?

All Members: *Nod* Yes.

Mace Windu: Then we are agreed. The girl will come here!

Samansa: *bows* thank you.

Cap and Samansa: *leave*

Cap: well, guess it's time to head back to the shuttle.

Samansa: then we need to take Jiru back to the Enterprise.

Cap: Maybe we should call Scotty. See what's going on.

Samansa: good idea. *Takes out Communicator* Samansa to Scotty, do you hear me?

Scotty: loud and clear captain!

Samansa: Scotty what's going on over there?

Scotty: It's Jiru. Pain's taken over her body!

Samansa: Oh no!

Scotty: Were trying to restrain her. So far we've strapped her to a hospital bed and used more Knock-Out gas.

Cap: *Shivers* UH!! That stuff makes you feel ditzy then you just feel like your falling OFF the floor. It's weird.

Samansa: *Smacks Cap's arm* Pay attention! Jiru's _body_ has been taken over!! Do you know how much pain she could be going through? I'm sure it's worse than falling off the floor any day.

Cap: Sorry.

Samansa: How's she doing?

Scotty: Well, she's asleep right now. When she wakes up we're going to have Yoda start going her lessons on controlling her mind.

Samansa: Good. Scotty, were going to be there in a few hours. Make sure NOTHING happens to Jiru.

Scotty: You can count on me!

Samansa: Samansa out. *Turns off communicator* Come on.

Cap: TO THE SHUTTLE!

*Back at Star Fleet Academy*

Samansa and Cap: *Run into the Academy*

Samansa: Is she okay?

Person in Star Fleet Academy Uniform: Hospital wing. The news is ALL over the school.

Cap: Thank you!

Samansa and Cap: *rush to hospital wing*

Samansa: JIRU! We're taking you to Naboo! The Jedi Council can help you there!

Nurse: SSSSH! SHE'S SLEEPING!

Cap: We need to get her on the Enterprise!

Nurse: No. She can't be woken up. Do you know how much knock out gas it took to subdue her like this?

Cap: *smiles* I have an idea. *walks over to Jiru*

Samansa: What are you doing?

Cap: *takes a tranquilizer dart and sticks it into Jiru's arm* that'll keep her under for about an hour. *starts rolling her hospital bed out of the room*

Samansa: *Turns to Scotty and Miffles* Are you guys coming, or not?

Miffles: Heck yeah, we are!

***Back on the Enterprise***

Samansa: Sulu, we need to get to Naboo FAST.

Sulu: Yes, captain.

Samansa: Warp speed 10!!!!!

Sulu: 10, captain?

Samasa: Yes, now go!!!

***Half an hour later***

Everyone: *walks in Jedi council*

Mace Windu: Ah, look who's returned.

Samansa: So, can you extract it?

Mace Windu: Well, let's find out.

Members of the council and Samansa: *stand around Jiru's hospital bed and put their hands on her*

Member 1: Now, focus.

***several hours later***

Jiru: *snoring*

Scotty: Well? Could you take it out?

Member 2: No. The power is much too strong for even a group of Jedis.

Mace Windu: We have imprisoned the power into one of the main pressure points of her body.

Member 1: It can't get out-

Member 2: Unless something hits that pressure point-

Mace Windu: Or she tries to draw on that power in order to enhance her reflexes or, I don't know, increase her agility or something ninja-ey like that.

Member 1: You must warn her never to draw upon that power-

Mace Windu: Or let anything hit that pressure point.

Cap: Well, where is that point?

Mace Windu: *points to a small spot in the middle of her back* that is where the power lies.

Miffles: What if it accidentally gets out?

Samansa: She's going to go through ALOT of Jedi training. And I know just the teacher.... *looks at Cap*

Cap: No way. There is NO WAY she would.

Samansa: But what if she did? She's sympathetic towards Ninjas AND you!

Cap: But what about HER? She HATES you!

Samansa: I know that! I can't believe I'm suggesting this but it could be our only shot!

Cap: Fine! I'll...give her a call.

Miffles: Uh, Hello! Welcome back to the land of the clueless! Who isshe?

Samansa: depends we were talking about two she's.

Scotty: Well then explain both!!

Cap: Ok, now before I was a cat burglar, I was here in star fleet academy where I met this girl, Piratica.

Miffles: Ok then.

Cap: She dropped out of school and I, being like a love sick puppy dog, went and followed her. It turned out She went to be a pirate. She kidna kidnapped me and locked me in her room.

Samansa: Duck taped to a chair no doubt.

Miffles, and Scotty: *laughing with hand over mouths*

Cap: *ignoring comment* She said either I could stay with her, or jump of the side of the edge.

Scotty: Were their sharks?

Cap: *Confused* She was a SKY pirate. The boat has a like a blimp connected to the top with rudders and propellers. If I was gonna jump, It would be a long way down.

Scotty: Oh.*Embarrassed*

Cap: Anyways, She unlocked her door and I went out. Her crew was all girls. There was one girl on the ship named Habrar. She was Elvish.

Miffles: Habrar? That means freedom crafter, right?

Cap: *nods*She had extreme body control and mind control. She could do amazing things. She taught me how to control my feelings and how to do things without regret. She taught me how to send a signal out of my mind for help. Because I didn't want to stay with Piratica I jumped. I sent out the signal. Guess who heard it.

Scotty: Pike?

Miffles: Kirk?

Samansa: *Shakes head* It was me! I was trying out my new flying car, when I feel a disturbance in the force. A cry for help. Since I'm a Jedi, I had to go help! I'm looking all over the ground trying to find where this call had come from, then suddenly, the car's going down! I made it go back up, then look behind me. There's this shirtless guy in my back seat rubbing his shoulders!!!!!!You can imagine what I thought.

Cap: *Pulls up sleeve and shows a long scar on his arm*

Samansa: *quietly* Yeah. Anyways, I dropped him off at the nearest town, which was England.

Cap: *Short and quick* And that's where I learned cat burglary and made a fortune. *Normally* Anyways, Habrar is the only one I know who can teach Jiru control if it does get out.

Scotty: Well then let's go get this Habrar girl!

Samansa: One problem.

Cap: Habrar has devoted her life to Piratica. She's vowed to never take a step off the boat until Piratica says so. Piratica really likes Habrar and would never want her to leave so she never says ok.

Samansa: We could bring Jiru to the Ship. But...

Miffles: But what?

Cap: Piratica HAAAAAATES Samansa. Something about stealing her man

Samansa: She thinks we planned for him to fall in my car. She's confused about things like that. I think she had selective memory.

Cap: But Habrar is probably the only one that will work well with Jiru.

Scotty: So let's DO THIS!!! *Starts to wheel Jiru out of the building*

***back on the Enterprise***

Jiru: uhhhhhhgggggg what happened?

Samansa: *explains whole story about the Jedi council to Jiru*

Jiru: OHMIGOSH HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT??

Cap: About, two days, maybe?

Jiru: WHAAATT?! TWO DAYS?!?

Miffles: Hey, you didn't miss much.

Samansa: We're taking you to see someone named Habrar to teach you to control Pain if he gets released back into the rest of your body.

Cap: By "we" she means you and me.

Miffles: Hey, I wanna come!

Samansa: You've gotta keep me company!

Ship: *shoots at the Enterprise*

Spock: Captain, we have a hostile aircraft that looks like a pirate ship attacking the Enterprise.

Cap: Looks like that's our cue.

Jiru: *flips of hospital bed* I am SOOOOO ready.

Cap: Then let's go up! *opens door to the top of the Enterprise and climbs up*

Cap: *pulls out hookshot and fires it at the ship*

Jiru: *Jumps onto the ship*

Pirate girls: *surround them*

Girl with long purple hair, big pirate hat with a huge feather bent to cover her eyes: Who dares evade this airship?

Cap: Capricorn Elders.

Piratica: *turns to face Cap* Cap?

Cap: Hey, Piratica.

Piratica: *turns back to face Jiru* Now who are- WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?

Jiru: Heh heh... *standing inside a circle of fallen moaning girls* Well, they snuck up on me!!

Piratica: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CREW?!?!

Cap: Oh....well..... She's a ninja.

Jiru: It'll wear off in a couple of hours.*smiles*

Cap: Now let me explain why we're here...

Piratica: *Puts arms around Cap's neck* Oh I know why your here. *Leans in with eyes closed*

Cap: *Leans back and puts two fingers on her lips* I don't think so. I need to see Habrar.

Piratica: Oh, that's right. You're no longer single. So where is she?

Samansa: SHE is right here.

Cap: Sam, *Takes Piratica's arms off his shoulders* I thought I told you to stay behind!

Samansa: Well I didn't listen. *To Piratica, sarcastically* Nice to see you again.

Piratica: Nice to see you still lying through your teeth. *To Cap* Habrar is down stairs in her training room. I'll be in mine if you *Pauses to wink* need anything.

Cap: *Ignoring comment* Thank you. JIRU! YO! COME OVER HERE!!

Jiru: *Jumps up and lands next to Cap*

Jiru: let's go!

Piratica and Samansa: *glare heavily*

Cap, Jiru and Samansa: *Head down stairs*

Samansa: I hate her.

Cap: Don't worry! She's a ghost of the past. I'm looking at the ghost of Girlfriend present.

Samansa; Aww, I love you cute complements.

Samansa and Cap: *Kiss

Girl with medium black hair, pointed ears and tunic: I detect celestial energy down here!

Samansa and Cap: *break apart*

Cap: Habrar!

Habrar: Cap? Capricorn Elders?

Cap: I've grown some since we last met.

Habrar: I'll say! *poke's him in the stomach*

Cap: Hey! Knock it off!

Habrar: Maybe! *Looks at Samansa* And who is this girl with the long blonde braid? Oh, is this you celestial partner?

Samansa: *Confused* Uh, Yes?

Habrar: It means you together.

Cap: Oh, yes. We're together.

Samansa: My name is Samansa.

Habrar: I am Habrar. Make yourselves at home!

Cap: Habrar, we need some help. *Explains the whole situation*

Habrar: *nods* yes, you do need my help. And I will gladly give it. *To Jiru* Come with me. We will start!

**Me: alright! A chapter that ended with a happy note! That's good.**

**Miffles: Yeah, for once it doesn't end with a DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**

**Me: yeah but I still like the DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!**

**Miffles: You are so weird.**

**Me: well you're sane.**

**Kairi: OOOOOO BURN!!!!**

**Miffles: Who the heck are you?**

**Kairi: Wouldn't you like to know *throws a smoke bomb on the ground. When smoke clears, is nowhere to be seen***

**Miffles: Well that was weird.**

**Me: She's an OC. She was let loose. I need a new lock for my OC closet.**

**Miffles: Oh yeah, BTW Vanessa got loose yesterday.**

**Me: Oh. Did she fly away?**

**Miffles: yeah, it doesn't help that all your OC's have easy ways to escape. **

**Me: Not true! Z doesn't!**

**Miffles: yeah, but she can turn INVISABLE!!!!!!!**

**Me: Whatever!! I put built in microchips in each of them! Nothing can destroy those except for someone who's EXTREMELY talented with computers.**

**Miffles: Like Amber, the Cyborg?**

**Me: Yeah…oh. **

**R&R!!!!!**


End file.
